


The Nightmare

by LifeLover



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: It is 1 and 1/2 years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Carlisle and Esme areon Island Esme. A secret must be revealed. Oneshot.





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chele681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele681/gifts).



> Old fic from my Fanfiction.net account. Slightly au because I forgot that Twilight vampires don't sleep, so in my fic they do ...

It woke him again.

Carlisle jerked upright, gasping raggedly, his heart pounding, the image before he'd awoken burned into his brain. He clutched his head, resting it on his knees, screaming silently in his head.

Distantly, he could Esme, his wife rushing toward him.

"Carlisle?" asked her soft voice, worriedly. Suddenly, he felt her cool, gentle hands around his shoulders. He turned and looked at her for a second before turning to gaze out the window, trying to force back the dream. Usually he dealt with the aftermath alone, but he could see he was going to have to tell Esme.

"Good thing we're alone," thought Esme as she hugged Carlisle's shoulders, waiting for him to speak when he was ready. "Island Esme is certainly useful at times …"

After a few minutes, Carlisle sighed and spoke.

"It was a dream…a nightmare," he started. "The Volturi had decided that I had been a heretic by leaving and they came to punish me."

"How?" Esme asked quietly.

"Murder," Carlisle replied quickly. "Psychological torture for me. They took all my friends and family out one by one. Jane would torture them first and they would then be killed. All designed to agonize me mentally."

Carlisle's hand stole upward to his shoulder, where Esme grasped it gently.

"I saw it all, but then …" his voice broke. (His hand tightened) "It was your turn." (He heard her small intake of breath) "I … I couldn't bear to see it happen to you and I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. I woke up from seeing you being tortured.

Silence.

Esme put her fingers under Carlisle's chin and turned his head toward her meeting his golden eyes. She then did the only thing she could think of and kissed him softly. After she finished, she asked quietly, "Is that better?"

Carlisle nodded. "Don't … tell the others?"

"No."

Carlisle then kissed her and removing their clothes, comforted each other in their own special way.

As they fell asleep, Esme snuggled against his chest.

Carlisle's last thought as he fell asleep?

_God bless Esme. I don't deserve her._

So thinking, Carlisle fell asleep, his arm over the most precious person  
(vampire) in his life.


End file.
